A new Scream
by myra
Summary: When a smarter killer comes after Sidney, she has no choice but to run. But the killer has made one fatal mistake, for Sidney has run to the city of angels, where she will meet up with Angel. And if it weren't hard enough for the killer, Buffy the Vampi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Scream or from Angel or from Buffy (except of course Elizabeth).  
  
Sidney Prescott drove through LA in a black Saturn that she had rented when she came into town only a few days ago, but she had no idea where to go, as she was frantic. It had all started after the killings began again. The killer had mutilated her friend Laura and had put Dewey and Gale in the hospital before threatening her. And she had ran, because all of the fear, sadness, and hatred had caught up to her. Now she had to figure out her next move.  
  
"So, why are we here again?" Xander Harris asked the girls as they pulled up to the hotel serving as the new HQ of Angel Investigations. "To check on Angel. He did just spend three months under the ocean." Buffy responded. "And he did say that Cordelia has disappeared." Willow added. "You mean died." Dawn translated and when they all looked at her she shrugged, "Well, that is what she is, at least according to that thing Angel consulted." "Cordelia was our friend, sort of." Willow reminded her. "And Angel is our friend, except I don't like him." Xander added. "Then why are we just sitting here?" Elizabeth asked her friends. "Good point." Buffy said and they all stepped out of the car that they had rented. They then made their way up the stairs and into the entrance. The lack of people surprised them. "Um, hello." Willow called out. "Coming." Responded a girl from inside the office and almost immediately Fred came out, and saw them. "Oh, hey. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Angel mentioned he called you." "Well, it's nice to meet you." Buffy said. "Where's Gunn?" "Right here." Said a voice from behind them, and they turned to see Gunn coming down the stairs. "Just fixing up a few things." "He's quiet the handyman." Fred told them. "Great, so where is Angel?" Buffy asked them, very nervous to be in LA again. "Oh, he had an impromptu case to attend to. Should be here soon." Gunn told the slayer and her friends. "So, what some burgers?" Fred asked them.  
  
Sidney realized how late it was and checked into a hotel under the alias Clemintine before venturing out to the nearest Taco Bell to pick up a little something to eat before going to a fitful rest. After picking up a few tacos she returned to her apartment, closing and locking the door. She set down the bag of tacos and was about to get a glass of water when the phone rang. She jumped, then wondered briefly who it was before she made the obvious conclusion. It was the killer. How could he know where I am? Sidney asked herself as she went over to the phone and reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?" "Hello, Sidney." The artificial voice responded. "What made you think you could run from me?" "What do you want?" she asked as she made her way to the bag she had packed for the trip when she had decided to run. "I want your head on a platter. What else?" the voice answered. "That, and to know if you can see me as easily as I can see you." Sidney nearly froze. Was he here in her room? But if he was then why had he bothered to contact her. She opened her bag and started to look when the voice said, "Looking for this?" He came out of the bathroom door, clad in the typical Ghost Face costume, holding her handgun in it's left hand and the knife in the other, and then shook it's head. Shit, what now? She asked herself a minute before realizing she could make it to the front door if he chose not to shoot her. She took the risk and ran right for the door. The gun went off with a loud bang and it caught her in the shoulder. She managed to leave the room and run down the stairs, the pounding of her footsteps only being matched by the pounding in her heart. Yet somehow she knew he was following her. She ran down the stairs and out to the hotel door, then stopped, realizing he couldn't follow her that way without drawing attention to himself. Or herself. He wasn't there. Sidney was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard clattering and saw that the killer was using the fire escape to pursue her. She took off and ran into the woods. The killer merely followed after her, and Sidney found that she was running out of breath, that the bullet to the shoulder had taken more out of her than she was willing to admit. That was when she ran into someone coming around the corner. The figure, a man in a black leather duster, black jeans, and a black shirt just stepped back. "Hey, easy." He then noticed the wound on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" "We need to get out of here." Sidney told him just before realizing he could be the killer. She was about to run when she heard rustling from the trees. The Ghost Faced killer jumped from the trees and tackled the man, knocking him to the ground and stabbing him several times in the chest. God, not another one. She thought, sparing a moment of anguish for him before turning to run. Before she realized it he had gotten up and ran straight to her. Sidney turned to run but he tackled her onto the ground, and as she hit her head she felt the wind knocked out of her. When she recovered a second later he was on top of her and was raising the knife to stab her. A hand clamped onto the killers wrist and threw him off of her. Sidney was shocked to see it was the same man that had been stabbed, only he seemed unaffected. She barely noticed that his eyes were feral yellow or that his face was contorted into the visage of an inhuman creature. He looked at the killer and said, "Now that was a huge mistake." The figure took a moment to decide what to do before charging the man again, drawing the knife to stab him in the head. He blocked the descending knife and punched him in the face. The killer fell back and pulled out Sidney's handgun, shooting him three times in the stomach. To both their astonishments he just stepped forward a few inches. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" he asked and then charged him, ramming into the killer. He flung the man off and into the trees, dropping Sidney's pistol and ran off. "Well, that had to be the first time I've seen any of them run." Sidney said to herself before remembering the man that saved her life. At least he looked like one. She ran to his location. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine." He said, brushing dirt off his jacket. "Well, debatably anyway." "Who are you?" Sidney asked him. "You look to be in danger. Let's get you to someplace safe. My name is Angel." He replied. After seeing what she saw, Sidney could not deny that going with him wouldn't be a bad idea. She nodded and picked up her pistol as they passed.  
  
"So Wesley is actually evil?" Xander questioned as he picked up a couple french fries. "Well, I wouldn't say evil. But he has certainly changed since Angel fired him for stealing Conner." Fred said. "Maybe if he had been a little more careful, he could have avoided Conner going all evilly." Willow said, then took a drink of her coke. "You mean because of Holtz?" Gunn asked and Willow nodded. "If I ever get my hands on him." Buffy started. "He is dead." Gunn reminded the slayer. "I was talking about Conner." Buffy pointed out. It was then that the door opened and Angel walked in, bleeding from the chest (one close to his heart) and a girl with short black hair followed in, holding her arm. Angel stopped when he saw them. "Buffy."  
  
So, how will this newest meeting between Buffy and Angel work out? And who is the newest killer to be pursuing Sidney Prescott? Those just may be answered in the next chapter. R&R please. 


	2. starting the investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Scream, Angel, or Buffy (except Elizabeth).  
  
Sidney Prescott was almost sure she had walked into something, seeing this guy staring at the blonde woman who had spoken his name. She sensed a history, and not all of it good, between the two.  
  
"Buffy," Angel echoed, looking at her for a moment. "I haven't seen you since."  
  
"I know." Buffy interrupted, remembering the conversation but now wishing to bring it up in front of her friends. "Liz got word from Gunn about your three month ocean journey and Cordy's disappearance, we thought we'd come down."  
  
Angel looked from the slayer, to her visionary Elizabeth, her sister Dawn, Willow, and Xander. They seemed to be fine, although Angel recalled Elizabeth had mentioned Willow had been in England with the watcher Rupert Giles, recovering from a black magic overdose.  
  
"Things have been going." Angel told her simply. "We haven't given up on Cordelia. Wesley has moved on, I think. I've been watching Connor, and he'll come back when he's ready."  
  
"You're going to forgive him?!" Xander questioned incredulously.  
  
"He's my only son, Xander." Angel reminded him simply.  
  
"So?" Xander retorted.  
  
Fred interrupted this breaking argument. "So, who's your friend Angel?"  
  
Angel turned and indicated the girl beside him. "This is Sidney Prescott, I ran into her and had to save her from some psycho in a weird get up with a knife." He explained.  
  
"Hi." Sidney said shyly.  
  
"I'm Fred, this is my boyfriend Gunn, and Angel's friend from Sunnydale." She indicated each of the people as she introduced them. "Buffy, Elizabeth, Xander, Willow, and Dawn."  
  
It was then Buffy noticed the bullet wounds. "You're hurt." She said as she stepped to Angel.  
  
"It's nothing." Angel quickly reassured her. "Just a few bullets, I've been shot at before." "You shouldn't have been able to act like that after being shot." Sidney said. "And what was with that, yellow eyes distorted face thing?" she asked.  
  
Angel was a little reluctant but decided to be truthful. "I'm a vampire with a soul." He explained.  
  
"A vampire with a soul?" Sidney asked, taking a step back. She wasn't' sure whether she was afraid or curious. "How is that possible?"  
  
"A gypsy curse, but he can't be happy or else he goes all evilly again." Xander explained for her.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a Vampire Slayer." Buffy explained, looking over at Sidney. "I met Angel when I went to Sunydale, and we.had about three years of difficulties."  
  
Sidney was starting to understand where the tension came from between the slayer and her vampire rescuer.  
  
Angel looked to Buffy. "How long are you and your friends staying here?" he asked her.  
  
"We can leave now." Xander pointed out.  
  
Buffy decided to ignore the comment, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth give Xander a look that seemed to say shut up. "For a few days, unless you'd rather we didn't." she responded.  
  
Angel shook his head. "After fighting that guy, I think I could use the help of someone who is hard to kill as I am." He admitted.  
  
"Not sure rather I should be insulted or not." Gunn told Angel lightly.  
  
Angel ignored his friends quip. "Besides, this is a hotel. I guess we could put you and your friends up for a few days." He said and then looked at Sidney. "You too, if you want."  
  
Sidney shrugged. "I'm better off here with a slayer and a vampire with a soul than with hotel security." She conceded. "So, sure okay."  
  
"So what about this psycho guy with a knife, what is his story?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain." Sidney conceded. "I don't know for sure who he is or what is story is, but I'm sure it has to do with getting revenge on me."  
  
"What for?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, my half-brother had plotted to kill me for the last few years, first trying to get my friends Stu and Billy Loomis to do it, the year after they raped and killed my mother. Then he got Billy's mother to try to do it, but she failed and so he just to try to finish it himself. I had to kill him too." Sidney explained to them all in a rush.  
  
Xander nodded. "Ahh, just the kind of friends and family everyone needs." He said sarcastically.  
  
"But if the instigator of all of this is dead, then who or what is responsible for this latest problem?" Elizabeth asked her.  
  
Sidney shrugged. "I don't know, that is one of the problems." She said.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel. "Well, this is your home town," she said, not without a bit of sarcasm in it. "What is our first move?"  
  
Angel nearly flinched when his own words from four years ago came back to haunt him but ignored it otherwise. "I have a few people I can check out, see if they know anything." He said.  
  
"Maybe some of my boys know something, I can go ask them." Gunn added.  
  
"Good." Angel agreed. "Fred, work with Willow and Sidney, do whatever Sidney thinks could be helpful to find any idea who or where this guy is on the computer."  
  
"Got it." Willow said, and Fred nodded in agreement, already going to boot up the computer.  
  
"I don't know if you should go on your own though." Fred said, looking over at Gunn as she sat down by the computer.  
  
"I can go with him." Elizabeth volunteered.  
  
"Great idea." Fred agreed. Gunn gave no protest, actually glad to be working with the visionary again.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. "Stay here and watch Sidney. Unless somehow this killer is a vampire, there is nothing to stop them from entering the hotel and trying to kill her." He instructed.  
  
"Okay, call us if any of you find something." Buffy said, then looked at Angel. "Assuming you have one and know how to use it." She added with half a smile.  
  
Angel returned the half smile. "I think I can manage it." He assured.  
  
"Hurry." Buffy said, looking from Angel to Gunn to Elizabeth, her best friend and visionary, before turning to Xander and Dawn and saying, "I guess it's just us."  
  
"Yay, what now?" Xander asked as he watched the vampire with a soul leave through one door, while Liz and Gunn left through the other.  
  
Buffy paused and admitted. "I don't know."  
  
Fred looked up from the computer as Willow was typing in the search words for the Woodsboro murders so she knew what to look for. "Well, Angel has weapons in the closet there, you guys could practice. If you want too." She suggested.  
  
Dawn stood up. "Teach me how to use a sword, Buffy." She requested.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay, fine. But don't think this means that you are going to fight this killer guy. If he shows up, you will be running." She told her younger sister as she went to Angel's weapons locker and pulled out a couple swords.  
  
"For what it's worth, running from the killer accomplishes even less than standing up to him." Sidney told the slayer.  
  
Next: Things start to get interesting. What will Angel learn (if anything) about this new killer? And what new problems will arise when a horde of vampires crash the Hyperion Hotel? Stay tuned. 


End file.
